Kids with Guns
by YukiMizuno
Summary: An EEnE story for SweetEggyRoll's birthday, which is today; the day I'm posting this… It's sort of based off an image she made in her gallery, so… Yeah, let your imagination run wild there. Also takes place a little bit after the Big Picture Show.


**Kids with Guns**

**By:** Jennifer Gay

**Summary:** An EEnE story for SweetEggyRoll's birthday, which is today; the day I'm posting this… It's sort of based off an image she made in her gallery, so… Yeah, let your imagination run wild there. Also takes place a little bit after the Big Picture Show.

* * *

><p>It was a somewhat cold, misty November morning here in the little town of Peach Creek. Soon we come upon one of the many neighborhoods of the town; the Peach Creek Cul-De-Sac. It is here where we could see a lone figure, sitting on the side of the sidewalk in front of his house. It was a pale, middle-sized boy; about the age of thirteen or so. He was dressed in a red t-shirt that was underneath his long sleeved brown jacket, a pair of purple shorts and a pair of red socks that went a bit passed his knees and blue tennis shoes. He also wore an unusual hat on his head; a beanie with two white stripes on the sides. Who was this boy, you may ask? His name is Eddward with two D's, by everyone seems to just call him Double D instead.<p>

Anyway, the boy named Double D just continued to sit there on the sidewalk, looking down at the road towards the direction of both his friend's Ed and Eddy's houses; he knew they were both busy today being with their families, being that today was Thanksgiving.

He made a small sigh to himself, _'I can't believe that Mother and Father had to work today,' _he thought to himself with a sad expression in his emerald eyes, looking back down at the ground as he did, _'Did they not know that today was Thanksgiving, one of the few holidays to be with your family?'_

"… Hey, Double D!"

"Ack!" yelped Double D as he jumped a little at the sudden voice. He turned to his left to see a familiar person; he could now see one of his friends was coming up to him. He was a short thirteen year old boy with messy, blue hair that had three clumps of it sticking out. He wore a yellow and purple shirt with a red stripe down his right side underneath a golden yellow and purple long sleeved jacket, a pair of blue jeans and red tennis shoes.

"Oh… H-Hello Eddy," Double D greeted to his arriving friend, forcing out a small smile to him.

Eddy arched an eyebrow to him; he could tell something was wrong, "What're you doin' sitting out here on the sidewalk?" he asked.

Double D's face dropped the forced smile, "… You honestly want to know?" he then asked in a dull and dry voice, still looking at him.

"Uh…" muttered Eddy slightly, "Yeah, 'course I do," he replied back, sitting down next to Double D on the sidewalk as he did, "Now spill it, what's wrong?"

Double D bit his bottom lip a little, "I-It's my parents…" he started to say with a quiet mutter, "… They had to go to work today."

"… What, really?" Eddy questioned with surprise, "But today's Thanks-"

"You don't think I know that?" Double D interrupted Eddy's statement with a bit of a snap in his voice.

"Hey, don't snap at me like that!" Eddy replied back with his own little snippet of anger, "I was just tryin' to see what was wrong! Geez…"

Double D made a small, sad sigh, turning away from his friend as he did, "I know, I'm sorry I lashed at you like that. It's just… hard for me."

Eddy stayed silent for a moment before he spoke again, "… Hey, why don't you come over to my house for Thanksgiving?"

"What…?" Double D started to question as he turned to him in surprise. He soon felt Eddy's right hand being placed on his left shoulder, which made his body stiff up a little in surprise, "C'mon Sockhead, I bet my parents wouldn't mind ya at all!"

Double D suddenly got flustered at Eddy's offer, "U-Umm… I-I'm not so sure about-"

"Oh come on, Double D! It's only Thanksgiving, for cryin' out loud!" Eddy replied back as he got up from where he sat on the sidewalk, turning back towards Double D as he did, "What're you waitin' for, a bus? Get up!"

"… Aright," Double D stated as he got up from where he sat, "I'll come."

Soon after the two started to walk towards Eddy's house, but then the two noticed something coming up from behind them; a cruddy-looking van was driving its way into the Cul-De-Sac, parking in the driveway of Eddy's house. Eddy recognized who the van belonged to.

"Wait a minute," Eddy thought out loud to himself, "I didn't think Evan was coming here this year."

"… You mean your brother, right?" Double D stated.

Eddy replied to his statement with a small nod of his head, "Yeah…"

Since the incident that happened this summer, everyone in the neighborhood decided to avoid the subject of Eddy's brother as much as they could. But, if they thought about it in another way, the incident would not have led them to being forgiven by the other kids of the neighborhood…

"Hopefully he has forgiven you for hitting him with the door by now," Double D started to say, "After all, time heals all wounds."

"… You're right," Eddy replied back, "Let's get goin'."

It was about a minute later that the two Ed's came up to Eddy's house, only to see Eddy's brother and parents standing near their cars. It was also while the two were approaching the adults, Double D noticed something sitting in the front passenger seat of Eddy's brother's van; a pistol. He gulped a little at it, _'Why would Eddy's brother have a gun?' _Double D thought, _'Hopefully it's there for protection…'_

Meanwhile, Eddy was listening in on the conversation with his brother and his parents, "What did you need at the store again?" his mom asked his brother.

"Eh, just some plain chips and dip for the football game," Eddy's brother replied, "I forgot to get 'em back at home."

"Okay Evan, we'll go get them for you," Eddy's dad stated, "Just take care of Eddy for a moment while we're away."

"Oh sure, I'll be able to do that," Evan stated back once again.

Eddy's body froze a little at the situation at hand, "Great, now we're gonna be left alone with him."

Soon Eddy's parents got into their car and drove off to the store, leaving Evan standing there. A smirk grew on his face as he saw them leave the neighborhood, "Hey Pipsqueak!" he soon started to call out, "Where are you? I know you're just _dying_ to see me, right?"

"Eddy, it isn't safe to be standing here behind his van," Double D whispered to Eddy, "Let's retreat over to Ed's house and-"

"Double D, stay here."

Double D widened his eyes at Eddy, "What?"

"You heard me; stay right here!" Eddy repeated as he turned a little to Double D, "And don't let Evan see you, no matter what!"

It was after he said that statement that Eddy dashed out from behind the van and into Evan's sights, "Well, well, well; if it isn't Pipsqueak!" chimed Evan when he saw Eddy, "What took you so long to respond?"

"Shut up Evan," Eddy stated to him as he walked a little closer to him, "What're you even doin' here anyway?"

"It's Thanksgiving today, didn't you know?" Evan replied, "I just wanted to spend some quality time with the family; especially you."

"Will you just cut the crap?" Eddy yelled to him, curing up his right hand into a fist, "If you're here to beat me up, you're wrong! I will stop you!"

"Heh," Evan chuckled a little, "So, you think you can take me, Shrimp? Fine, let's see how far you'll go."

Soon the two started to finally duke it out! But alas, it would not last for long before Evan pinned Eddy down to the ground, "Haha, that was it? I expected more from you!" he stated.

"Let me go, you jerk!" Eddy yelled at him, struggling to try to let himself free from his brother's grip.

"Not a chance in Hell!" Evan stated as a sinister smirk grew on his face, "Now, let's get down to business here…"

As soon as he said that, he took Eddy's left wrist and slammed it to the ground until he heard a bone snap, with Eddy screaming in agony the whole time, "Evan, stop it!" he screamed, a few tears of pain coming starting to form.

"Shut it!" Evan replied back as he then took Eddy by the throat, lifting him up into the air as he did, "Or better yet, let's take this beating up a notch!" he then squeezed his hands further into Eddy's throat, "You're going to die today! How exciting is that for you?"

"**Stop!**" screamed a voice from behind Evan as he turned around to see something surprising. It was Double D, tears streaming down his face; with Evan's gun now in his hands pointed towards him. You could see him and the gun trembling as well.

"Double… D-D!" choked out Eddy when he saw him.

"Where'd you get that gun, kid?" Evan questioned as he loosens his grip on Eddy's neck to grip onto Eddy's right wrist.

"I-I-I f-found it in y-your v-v-van!" Double D stuttered out with more tears coming down his face, "L-L-L-Let Eddy go! O-Or else-"

"What, you'll shoot me?" Evan stated as he then takes Eddy and puts holds him up to his chest area like a human shield, "How lucky do ya feel, kid? Think you can handle what you're risking there?"

There was a tense moment of silence between them. It was then that Double D realizes that he sees an opening, narrowing his eyes in anger at Evan, "L-Let him go! **Now!**"

He soon points the gun slightly to the ground and fires; hitting Evan's right bottom leg.

"**Gah!**" he cries out in pain as he drops Eddy to the ground in front of him and clasps onto his leg, blood was coming out of the wound.

Double D stood there for a short moment, processing what he just did before realizing, "Oh no, Eddy!" he gasped as he soon rushed up to him, the gun still in his hands. He soon drops it near Evan when he got up to where Eddy was…

… That was not the smartest thing in the world to do at this moment.

"A-Are you alright, Eddy?" Double D asked him in a frantic way as he bent down to him.

"Y-Yeah, I think so," Eddy replied before looking down at his left wrist, "I think my wrist is broken though…"

"Here, let me check," Double D offered as he reached out to examine Eddy's wrist. It was when he touched it that Eddy hissed in pain, "Oh dear, it is broken…"

"No duh, Sherlock…" Eddy stated a bit sarcastically before turning to him with a small smile, "Thanks."

"… It's not a problem, Eddy," Double D replied with a smile of his own, a clear blush coming onto his face, "I-I'm just glad you're okay. Because…"

"… Because what?" Eddy questioned slightly, wondering where Double D was going with this.

"Because… B-Because I…" Double D muttered a little while turning away; he soon turned back to him, his face was redder than before, "Eddy, I lo-"

**Bang!**

Another gun shot was heard from behind Double D, who soon fell down to the ground, gasping and screaming in pain.

"**Double D!**" Eddy gasped as he then saw what was wrong; Double D was shot in his right side, blood was oozing out of the wound from under his red shirt.

Eddy soon heard a crazed laugh from in front of him; it was Evan, the gun was now pointed at him, "Didn't think the little bastard had the balls to shoot," Evan started to say, "But it looks like I've turned the tables now," he then soon puts his finger on the trigger, "Say adios, Pipsqueak!"

Before he could pull the trigger, Eddy saw someone come up behind Evan. He soon saw the person hit Evan in the back of the head with something hard; a wooden baseball bat. Evan lost his grip on the gun as he fell to the ground, knocked out like a light from the hit. The person with the bat soon came over to them, "You alright, dude?"

"Kevin?" Eddy questioned a little with disbelief, "What're you doing over here?"

"I heard some yelling and I saw you two in trouble," Kevin replied as he then noticed Double D, "Is Double D okay?"

"Oh jeez, Double D!" Eddy yelped a little as he noticed that Double D was still lying there in the same position, "Double D…?"

It was then that Eddy turned him over with his right hand, only to see what he feared. Double D's wound was getting worse, and his breathing was becoming shallower than before. This made Eddy's stomach turn inside out with fear.

"… Kevin, go call the police."

"Uh sure; I'll go call them," Kevin replied as he soon ran back to his house, leaving Eddy alone with Double D and Evan.

"Double D…" Eddy started to say as he looked down at his friend, holding back his tears, "Y-You better not die on me!"

* * *

><p>It was about five minutes later that the police and ambulances arrived to the scene, with the whole neighborhood now out and about to see what was going on. Soon the ambulances take Double D and Eddy to the hospital, while the police took Evan down to the police station, charging him with attempted murder and assault. Double D and Eddy soon arrive to the hospital, with Double D going straight into the emergency room and Eddy going towards another wing in the hospital.<p>

The hours soon flew by. Eddy was now lying in a hospital bed; a lime green cast was now around his left wrist. He was sleeping; still knocked out from the gas they had to give him to ease the pain of his wrist. Eventually, he started to come to, his ice eyes fluttered open to see the white ceiling above him. He soon saw the clock on the wall; it now read eight 'o clock at night. He widened his eyes at this, how long had he been asleep? It was then that he thought about something else…

"Double D," he muttered as he soon got up from his hospital bed and dashed out of his hospital room. He soon went towards where the receptionist's desk was, "Can I help you?" asked the receptionist sitting there.

"Uh, yeah. Do you know where Dou - Uh, I mean, Eddward Johnson's room is?"

"Sure, let me look him up," stated the woman as she typed in Double D's name on the computer, "He's in room E-44."

"Okay, thanks!" Eddy replied to her as he then went off to find the room.

It took him about three minutes to find the room Double D was in, he gulped a little before he entered the room. What he saw when he entered the room made him sigh in relief; indeed Double D was in this room, he looked like he was sleeping quietly.

He was alright.

Soon Eddy decided to come into the room, closing the door behind him as he did. It was when he closed the door that Double D started to stir a little with a little moan; he was waking up.

"Double D…?" Eddy stated aloud as Double D turned to Eddy was, "… Eddy?"

"… You, uh, feelin' any better?" Eddy asked him.

Double D nodded his head slowly, "S-Sort of, yes…"

There was a pausing moment between them before Eddy decided to start something else, "So, umm… I got a question for ya."

"Hmm?" questioned Double D a little, "What's on your mind, Eddy?"

Eddy made a small sigh to him, "Before Evan shot you… What were you going to say to me?"

Double D's emerald eyes widened at the question, his face turning rosy in his cheeks, "Oh! Uh, it was, umm, oh dear…"

Eddy stayed silent for a moment while Double D rambled a little more; a little bit incoherently now, _'I knew it,'_ he thought.

"I-It seems I forgot what it was I-"

"Cut the act, Double D," Eddy started to say, making Double D stop talking, "You're trying to say that you love me, don't you?"

Double D widened his eyes at him again; he was now red as a beet from all of the blushing, "… Y-Yes," he finally stated back.

There was another pause between them before Double D spoke, "I-I'm sorry Eddy. If you don't want to be friends anymore, it's-"

He was soon interrupted when he felt something grab his left hand; it was Eddy's right hand, "Don't be stupid, Sockhead," Eddy started to say, "That's something I've been holding back from you too."

"W-What?" Double D questioned with surprise, "You mean you-"

Before Double D could finish his sentence, he was cut off by something he didn't expect; a kiss from Eddy. He widened his eyes in shock at the act, but quickly closed his eyes and started to kiss back; it lasted for about thirty seconds before they separated from each other, both of them blushing madly.

It seems like things weren't so bad for them now after all…


End file.
